Dejate Amar
by Angie Bloom
Summary: Oneshot. Hay cosas que no podemos evitar y negarnos al amor es una de ellas, así que sonríe para quien te espera al final de ese camino rosa, sólo es amor.EDITADO.


**Déjate amar**

**Summary: **Oneshot. Hay cosas que no podemos evitar y negarnos al amor es una de ellas, así que sonríe para quien te espera al final de ese camino rosa, sólo es amor.

Frente a un espejo con un vestido blanco delicadamente confeccionado, con un velo lleno de destellos brillantes como gotas de rocío, con ese brillo celeste que ilumina todo lo que está por delante de ti, con una sonrisa que deje hablar a tu corazón; ve por el camino de flores que suavizan tu andar, mientras todos admiran al ángel que pasa junto a ellos, sonríe para quien te espera al final de ese camino rosa. Ahí te espera tu sueño, tu felicidad; ya lo dijiste antes de dormirte entre mis brazos, sólo hay uno.

Uno de tus sueño se refleja ante ti al otro lado del espejo, estas andando en el sueño con la suave melodía del piano y del violín, ya lo tienes ante tus ojos con la luz de la cálidas velas. Estas en el castillo, princesa, con el príncipe de zafiros sonriéndote. Es aquí donde todo empezará, sé feliz y vívelo. Amor es todo lo que necesitas, es todo lo que mereces, yo lo sé más que nadie, por eso ama y déjate amar.

**x.X.x**

Recuerdo:

_En una noche iluminada por el brillo de estrellas, donde la luna llena se asomaba por nuestra ventana, descubrí cual era el placer más infinito entre sabanas blancas junto a ti, con un deseo indisoluble de tenerte, y tenerte de nuevo. _

_Miraba cómo te quedabas dormida sobre mi pecho, y aún en tus sueños jamás soltabas mi mano. E incluso, con los ojos cerrados llamabas a mi nombre ¿Soñabas conmigo?, ¿tanto así me quieres? No puedo evitar reír al pensar en eso, también estoy en tus sueños. Pues te confieso que tú también estabas en los míos como aquel ángel que en una noche me robo un beso y en una sola noche mi corazón. _

_-¿Otra vez soñando conmigo?-Reí como siempre, mientras acariciaba tu espalda blanca._

_Enseguida hiciste un puchero y reí otra vez._

_-No, no era contigo. Era con otro._

_-Ja, ja, ¿Quieres que te crea eso? ¿Soñabas con otro que también se llama Darien?_

_-Umm..._

_-Pues anoche yo soñé con una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, que tenía una sonrisa blanca totalmente hermosa y llevaba un vestido blanco de verano. Soñé que fue a almorzar conmigo a un lugar cerca de la bahía, donde bailamos un rato y luego fuimos hacia la playa. Juntos contemplamos uno de los atardeceres más hermosos, pero yo no podía dejar de admirarla, rodeada de la luz dorada del atardecer, de verdad parecía un ángel. Me miró con una sonrisa y después de eso, amor, lo siento, pero no pude evitar besarla. De ahí la invite a irse conmigo y ella aceptó. Así fue como desperté junto a ella, junto a Serena._

_-Umm, ¿También se llama Serena?- Razonaste con una de tus encantadoras sonrisas._

_-Hmm, sí, que casualidad, era igual que tú.-Al decirlo, ambos reímos._

_El brillo de tus ojos y tu sonrisa lo decían todo, en ningún momento era necesario que lo dijeras, yo lo sabía. Pero me gustaba la sensación que se formaba en mi pecho cada vez que de tu boca nacían esas palabras._

_-Te amo, Darien-dijiste tras darme un beso._

_-Y yo te amo a ti, Serena._

_El silencio era el complemento perfecto de esa tranquilidad satisfactoria de saber que solo yo era la persona que te abrazaba, era yo al que te entregabas, total y completamente tú. Y cada expresión, podía ser solo una palabra, un suspiro, un gemido, una sonrisa o una mirada, no importaba, mientras viniera de ti resultaba placentero._

_-Todo este tiempo he buscado una sola cosa, ser feliz. Sabes que he tenido muchos problemas antes, y que hay veces en que me hubiera gustado ser otra persona, cualquier otra menos yo misma. Pero ahora entiendo que por mucho que intente negarme a eso, jamás podré borrarlo. Ahora lo único que quiero es dejar de lamentar y continuar. Porque creo que ahora he encontrado lo que necesitaba... Tal como me prometió aquel hombre de ojos azules._

_-¿Cuál hombre?-Pude evitarlo, pero la desconfianza se escucho en mi voz._

_Tú sonreíste mientras seguía jugando, pasando tus dedos sobre mi pecho._

_-Aquel que conocí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. El mejor amigo, de mi mejor amigo, Andrew._

_-Ah, ese._

_-El mismo que me enseño la felicidad en un solo día, aquel que logro que el amor despertará en mí con susurros mientras bailaba, el mismo que después de un beso jamás me dejo ir lejos de su cama.- Concluiste mordiéndote el labio._

_-Que afortunado, él-Sonreí._

_-Quizás sí. Sin ti, Darien, jamás podría vivir este sueño._

_-Yo nunca me separaría de ti, Serena. Y sé que tampoco lograría dejar de amarte, ni siquiera puedo dejar de repetírtelo y demostrártelo. Te amo más que a nadie y quiero que seas feliz. Tú te lo mereces, no quiero que dejes de sonreír en ningún momento, porque de esa forma yo sabré que piensas en mí._

_-Una sola sonrisa no es suficiente para demostrarte cuánto te quiero, Darien._

_-Pero para mí siempre será suficiente._

_En seguida me sonreíste y me besaste. Y lo disfrute todo, como un adicto, tus besos, tus sonrisas, tus miradas, el tacto de tu mano, la suavidad de tu piel, el sonido de tu voz, el brillo de tu cabello y la línea de tu figura. Así como amaba la manera en que te movías, cómo llegabas y me abrazabas, cómo hablabas, cada cosa que pasaba por tu mente y tu manera de amar. Soy adicto a ti y me embriagaba la idea de que me amaras. Tu cuerpo sobre el mío, dominando cada milímetro del mío._

_-Hasta hace poco no me había puesto a pensar que era lo que quería para mí._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?_

_Con una sonrisa divertida, contestaste-Te quiero a ti._

_Te entregue mis manos y respondí.-Pues soy todo tuyo, para siempre._

_-Más te vale que lo cumplas.-Dijiste sin dudar pegando tu frente a la mía.- ¿Sabes cuál era mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo?_

_-No._

_-Bueno, nunca me detuve a soñar realmente que era lo quería, siento que a veces no podía. Si tengo en esta vida lo que hasta ahora he logrado, es por pura suerte. Pero en realidad, nada de eso puede satisfacerme completamente. Yo sólo quería a una persona junto a mí, la idea de un matrimonio siempre me ha parecido suficiente y satisfactoria, nunca he pedido más. Y ahora, en este preciso momento, sé que toda mi vida he soñado contigo, ahora puedo decir que todos mis anhelos eran tú. Y ahora tienes mi corazón en tus manos. Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que en el día más feliz de mi vida, al que encuentre al final del camino seas tú, Darien. Quiero ver tus ojos azules antes de prometer a la eternidad mi vida con alguien más. Quiero compartir contigo todos esos sueños, que no quería para mí, contigo. Quiero todo contigo, Darien. Aunque no sepa qué es lo que quiere tú._

_Enmarcando tu rostro entre mis manos, te tenía una sola respuesta._

_-No hay ninguna otra cosa que más quiera, que ser el hombre que espere por ti en el altar, el que se una contigo. Yo quiero ser el hombre al que te entregues una y mil veces más. Yo te quiero conmigo y quiero que lo sepas ahora, Serena, yo nunca te dejaré. Yo siempre estaré ahí para que sonrías, esta es mi promesa y juro jamás romperla._

**x.X.x**

-Con este anillo, te desposo.

Con ese anillo de plata al fin se encerró mi promesa de tu sueño cumplido y mis deseos de verte feliz siempre. El destello de la joya agregaba un nuevo brillo a tus ojos, lo veía muy bien cuando lo mirabas y le sonreías. Y creo que sólo yo pude distinguirlo.

Por primera vez no lloraste penosamente frente a sus lápidas, sonreías mientras les mostrabas tu anillo y hablabas mucho esta vez cuando acomodabas sus rosas. Y como siempre, sólo yo pude verte frente a sus tumbas, con unas pocas lágrimas de alegría mientras te ibas con una sola rosa en tu mano hacia otro lado.

El anillo en tu dedo representaba todo, tus sueños y los míos, tus anhelos y los míos, tu felicidad y la mía para el resto de nuestra existencia.

Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos explicar, los sentimientos sólo son sentimientos, y nuestras emociones son el espejo de lo que hay dentro de nosotros. Y no tiene nada de malo en creer en un futuro color de rosa, cada una de esas cosas nos lleva a sorpresas inexplicables que pueden ser el inicio del resto de nuestras vidas.

Así fue como te encontré, sin quererlo ni pensarlo, y de esa forma sigo amándote, sido detrás de ti, sigo cuidándote. Ya no mires hacia atrás, ya no vas a encontrar nada ahí. Frente a ti tienes todo lo que los dos siempre quisimos. Yo sólo sigo esperándote a cada paso que das. No quiero que me mires con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo deseo una sonrisa.

Yo no permitiré que el sufrimiento te lleve con él, y si a veces te causo dolor, perdóname, nunca fue intencional. Yo sólo quiero verte sobre una nube en un cielo rosa, sonriéndome. Permíteme estar en otro de tus sueños, por última vez_._

**x.X.x**

Recuerdo:

_Ocurrió un lamentable accidente de auto. Las ambulancias llevaban rápidamente a los heridos. Y todos contienen las esperanzas hasta el último momento. Mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo y tu auto avanzaba rápidamente hacia el hospital._

_Desafortunadamente, siempre pierdes a las personas más cercanas a ti. No me lo perdono. Pero ahora yo seré quien te proteja, lo prometo bajo la lluvia que ni siquiera sientes que te moja, que no ves, que ni oyes, cuando tampoco dices nada, cuando sólo lloras dejando que tus lágrimas se fundan con las gotas de lluvia. _

_Jamás te había visto completamente de negro, pero ni esa imagen fúnebre te quita toque celestial, ¿lo sabías? Aunque estoy seguro de que eso es lo último que te importa, ¿verdad?_

_-Estoy seguro de que ningún lo siento podrá ser suficiente para ti. Te fallé de la peor forma, te herí sobre una vieja cicatriz. Perdóname, pero no soporto tu mirada, ni tus quejidos, ni tus lamentos. No tiene caso que vengas a mí así, dudando de todo y de todos. Sabes que no debes dudar de mí y si mis palabras no significaron nada para ti, termínalo ahora. Escucha tu corazón, Serena, en ningún momento te equivocaste._

_-Darien Chiba..._

**x.X.x**

Camina por el altar con tu vestido blanco de seda y tu velo con rocíos de cristales, y sigue hacia delante. Hacia aquellos zafiros que te prometieron convertir en realidad cada cosa que deseaste, es él, no yo, aquel que estará por siempre junto a ti. Nunca fui yo después de todo. Pero será él con quien compartirás ahora cada una de esas cosas que nos prometimos durante nuestras noches, tal como nosotros lo deseamos. Él será quien se quedará junto a ti amándote.

Yo creí lo mismo que tú, pero no contamos con que el destino suela cambiar muchas cosas, más allá de lo que podríamos imaginarnos. Pero quiero que sepas que pensé en ti, hasta el último segundo. Serena, tú fuiste lo último que vi.

Y aún me duele verte llegar al cementerio, con tu familia era más que suficiente, ahora también tengo que ser yo.

Pero no lo vuelvas a pensar más, hoy es el día que soñaste, así que olvídate de mí por el resto de tus días, sólo di que sí, sé feliz y vívelo. No faltes a tu promesa porque yo no he roto mi promesa, sigo aquí, aún cuando no puedes verme. Pero en éste último sueño te lo dejo todo, cumple la promesa que me hiciste, sonríe.

-Sí, acepto.

**x.X.x**

**Darien Chiba**

**1979-2007**

-Darien, muchas gracias, te amo.-Con una única rosa, sonreíste como antes y te fuiste.

**x.X.x**

**05-05-07**


End file.
